


情人節巧克力

by Souya0420



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souya0420/pseuds/Souya0420
Summary: 仍然是很短的隨筆





	情人節巧克力

「今天是情人節呢，裕太☆」葵日向將雙手放在背後，笑嘻嘻地靠近正在整理自己圍巾的人。

「啊啊，說起來好像是這樣。」

「欸——那是什麼反應？哥哥我可是會傷心的喔？」覺得無趣般嘟起小嘴，日向撇開視線，手中的東西被握得更緊了些。

「……既然是情人節，就別再以哥哥自居了啊笨蛋。」嘆了口氣，裕太朝對方伸出手，「有東西要給我的吧，日向？」

「好、好狡猾……！帥氣的裕太太犯規了……」愣了幾秒後，日向突然害羞起來，眨了眨眼睛，慌張地將盒子擋在臉前。

「一個人在自言自語些什麼啊……？」裕太表示雖然是雙子，但他無法理解大哥的腦迴路。

「嗯，這個是我向杏學姐請教後做出來的辣味巧克力，送給裕太，Happy Valentine's day♪」很快地從意外被撩的情緒中恢復過來，日向微笑著把手中的包裝遞出。

「手作的嗎？雖然我是不懷疑日向和杏學姐的手藝啦……總之，謝謝。」總覺得有股說不出的異樣感，不過裕太還是先拆開盒子，捏起一塊巧克力丟進嘴裡。

「好甜！等等，這果然是惡作劇吧大哥——」

「哎呀，剛才叫我不要以哥哥自居的裕太到哪裡去了呢？」日向開心地露出惡作劇成功的笑容，向前一步，讓彼此的距離更靠近了點。

「只是在外層裹上了糖衣而已呦，現在，讓我來告訴裕太……正確的吃法吧☆」

輕柔地用戴了手套的雙手捧起裕太扭曲的臉，將唇貼了上去。


End file.
